Chris Halliwell
Chrisopher Halliwell is the second child of Piper Halliwell and Leo Wyatt. He was named after his paternal grandfather Christopher Wyatt. History Growing Up Early life in Dark Future Chris was born in October 2004 to Piper Halliwell and Leo Wyatt. Chris had a slight inferiority complex towards his older, more powerful brother Wyatt. He would often be jealous that Wyatt had powers from the womb and Wyatt would often pick on him. Chris, from a very young age, had a very strong relationship with his maternal grandfather, Victor Bennett. After Piper's death when Chris turned fourteen, Victor and Chris were drawn even closer. Chris also resented his father to the point of hatred, stating that Leo was there for the entire world but was never for there for him. Normal Childhood Chris lives a healthy life, though a couple of months later, his mother, mourning after Future Chris' death was too afraid to take him out into the world and kept him cooped up in the Manor. Piper was able to realize that Chris didn't die but was reborn with a new lease on life. However, he was attacked by the demon Barbas although Piper, who temporary gained the powers of Shakti, was able to fight him off and save her new baby. At the time of his birth, everyone was paying more attention to Chris, not Wyatt which lead to him orbing Chris all over creation.9 However, Grams was able to cast a spell to stop the sibling rivalry after which he is blessed by his ancestors at his Wiccaning. Chris does not come into his powers until late 2006 when he helped his big brother, Wyatt, cheat in a game of Candy Land against their grandpa by orbing cards around. After Wyatt is kidnapped by Billie and Christy, Victor urges Chris to orb Wyatt back to them and Chris does so successfully. More than eighteen months later, it was revealed that the former Council of Elders altered destiny to make Chris, and his newborn sister, Melinda, Twice Blessed just like Wyatt. The Elders wanted to ensure that the three of them would inherit a more powerful form of the Power of Three. However, the Angels of Destiny realized the errors of tampering with people's lives after understanding that that was the entire reason why Neena , the first witch, decided to bring about the apocalypse. As a result of this, the Angels absolved Wyatt, Chris, and Melinda's statuses as twice blessed. When magic around the world shifted from magical beings to mortals, Chris, along with his entire family, lost all of their powers. For safety, he and most of his cousins and siblings are handed to their grandfather's care. Adulthood Dark Future In the future, The Charmed Ones are dead and Wyatt has become an evil dictator. Chris became engaged to an assassin witch named Bianca, a member of the Phoenix Coven. She helped him sneak into the Manor and bring the Book of Shadows back to its rightful place, so that they would be able to find a spell that sends Chris back in time to 2003 to keep Wyatt from turning evil. In 2003, Chris orbed into the manor and saved Paige Matthews from dying while being turned to stone by The Titans. Going to the past He explains that he traveled from the future to help the Charmed Ones defeat the Titans, telling them that they failed and as a result, his future was ruined. He referred to himself as Chris Perry, using his middle name as his surname to disguise his relation to the sisters, and showed that he was a Whitelighter. Chris also made sure to not reveal that he was also a witch. While in the past, he was able to convince Leo into turning the sisters into Gods so that they could destroy the Titans once and for all, while he set things in motion for Leo to become an Elder, thus destroying his and Piper's marriage, and making way for him to become the sisters' new Whitelighter. He also didn't want Leo finding out who he was, so as Leo orbed out, Chris sent his orbs to Valhalla. Chris began sending the Charmed Ones after numerous demons with little to no explanation. He also had several side agendas which were not revealed for some time. He moved so sneakily that he took the proper precautions and drank a potion to block Phoebe's newly emerged empath powers from reading him. Leo, who had been rescued by the sisters, later uncovered evidence that Chris had killed two Valkyries but opted not to use it because Chris had finally earned the Charmed Ones' trust. Revelation of his True Identity As the sisters are finally beginning to trust Chris, he is kidnapped by his fiancee from the future, Bianca. The sisters then learn that Chris is actually half witch. Bianca takes Chris back to his own time, where he meets Wyatt who isn't too happy that Chris traveled back in time to turn him back to good and explains to him that if he was anyone else, he would have killed him ages ago. Because of certain unrevealed circumstances, he didn't. After Chris refuses to turn to Wyatt's side, Wyatt attacks Chris in hopes of killing him. Bianca attacks Wyatt and fends him off for enough time for Chris to say a spell to get his powers back. Unfortunately, Wyatt fights her powers and flings Bianca across the room and wounds her when she lands on a wooden stake. Chris then telekinetically throws Wyatt into the wall. Chris says his goodbyes to her and finds a spell to send him back to the past again. On Piper's birthday, he uses Phoebe's and Paige's conjured man, David Right, to persuade the sisters to bind Wyatt's powers in order to keep him from turning evil, after multiple failed attempts to persuade them himself. The sisters figure it out and lose trust in him completely. He finally tells them that the evil he was trying to save the future from was Wyatt. In spite of his words, everyone shuts him out. He redeems himself by helping them save Wyatt, whose morality has been switched by a powerful demonic clan known as "the Order". He manages to win back Leo's trust, but has to work harder to earn back the sisters'. Their trust of Chris is tested again after he gets the help of a demon that scans beings to find any hidden evil in them. Leo and Paige catch him using the demon's powers on Wyatt and Leo demands him to leave and not come back. The sisters and Leo are then called to Magic School to help find out who is conjuring the Headless Horseman. While there, Phoebe meets Enola, a young shaman who is able to show Phoebe her future via vision quest. After two failed attempts, she is finally allowed to see it. In the future, she meets an older Wyatt and his little brother. The boy asks his Aunt Phoebe for help, and Phoebe comes out of her vision and sees Chris standing in front of her, also asking for help. He is then confronted by Phoebe and admits he's really Wyatt's little brother. After leaving the sisters, Chris returns to San Francisco one week later to ask Phoebe to make Piper and Leo conceive him. When Phoebe was turned into a genie against her will, he tried to use one of his three wishes to make Piper and Leo sleep together, but she takes his wish literally, and they fall asleep together on the sofa. He later tells Paige of his true identity. In the next couple of days, Piper and Leo are taken to the astral plane and Chris begins to fade from existence as his time is running out. Before Piper and Leo can be rescued, Chris completely fades from existence. All fear that he's gone for good until Leo and Piper are returned to the physical plane. Chris randomly reappears, cheering for his own ressurection; Leo and Piper briefly renewed their relationship while in the ghostly plane and conceived him. Leo returns to being an Elder while Paige and Phoebe give Piper the news. With the sisters now knowing who and what he is, Chris becomes distant towards Piper and barely speaks to her. Believing that Chris hates her, Piper brings in her father to talk to him. After spending some time together, Chris admits to Victor that he has been distancing himself from Piper because she is dead in his future, and he believes that it would be too painful to bond with her only to return to a future where she no longer exists. Victor helps him realize that he needs to spend as much time with Piper as he can so he has more fond memories of her when he returns, and even suggests that by traveling back in time, he may have already altered Piper's fate. Chris takes Victor's words to heart and begins to bond with Piper, even beginning to address her as "Mom." Confrontation with his Father In his lifetime, Chris never got along with his father, Leo. He felt like he was there for everyone else but not him. He even went as far as to say that he hates Leo. For six months, Leo is oblivious to the fact that he is Chris' father until Chris is infected by the Spider Demon and is forced to help her in her plan to consume Piper's magic, life force, and the life force of unborn baby Chris. Paige and Phoebe call Leo down from The Heavens and explain to him that Chris is really his son. After the Spider Demon is vanquished, Leo orbs Piper out of her lair and confronts Chris. Chris continually attacks Leo. Piper then swallows the antidote to the Spider Demon's magic and it affects present day Chris. However, he nonetheless continues to brutally attack Leo until Piper pulls him off and calms him down. Chris then orbs to the Golden Gate Bridge. Leo then comes to terms with the fact Chris is his son. He orbs to him and Chris tells him that he was never there for him, and orbs off somewhere unknown. Leo seems to dedicate most of his time thereafter to making amends with Chris, most of the time just annoying him by trying so hard. Within two weeks, a car-jacking, two jail sentences, and several misunderstandings, Leo finally wins Chris' favor. Sacrifice and Rebirth Chris gets more jumpy towards the date of his birth even though, unknown to everyone, Wyatt is still evil in the future and the Elder Gideon is inadvertently the one responsible for it. Gideon convinces them that the demons in charge of the reality game, Witch Wars, are the ones who turn Wyatt evil and they are vanquished. The sisters and Leo then devise two possible ways to get Chris home: a potion or a Power of Three spell written by Phoebe and Paige that was "tweaked" by Gideon. Leo and Chris attempt to use the potion but it doesn't work. Unknown to them, Gideon has his invisibility cloak on and stops the potion from hitting the Triquetra portal. The girls gather in Magic School to send Chris off with the spell, each saying their goodbyes. Chris hugs Piper tightly and tells her he loves her. They say the spell and Chris, along with Leo who goes along for protection, step into the portal. However, the portal they step through leads them to an alternate world, an evil world, instead of transporting them to the future. When they stepped in, evil versions of Leo and Chris step back out, attacking Piper, Phoebe, and Paige. Phoebe and Paige go to find their Chris and Leo in the alternate world where they make a mistake, thus shifting the balance of good and evil. While in the evil world, they discover that Gideon is actually the one who turns Wyatt evil by traumatizing him in his quest to murder him because of his knowledge of the dark future. When the girls finally return with Chris and Leo, their world is ultimately too good. Any relatively bad thing that happens in the new world is punished severely. After getting healed, Phoebe and Paige are put under a spell by Piper, who was manipulated into casting the spell by Barbas and Gideon, to act just like the "too good world" wants them to while Leo and Chris are the only ones left to protect Wyatt. Chris stays with Wyatt while Leo tries to get the girls back on their side. While Leo is gone, Gideon makes a move on Wyatt. Chris tries to protect Wyatt from Gideon using telekinesis but Gideon calls an athame to his hand and cloaks himself from sight. Chris makes a dash for Wyatt and is stabbed in the gut by the weapon. Leo, who has been distracted by Barbas at the hospital, hears Chris's cry for help and orbs to him immediately. He finds Chris bleeding on the floor and Gideon holding Wyatt. Gideon orbs away, telling Leo it's really for the best, and leaves him to help Chris. Leo can't heal Chris' wound due to Gideon's magic and Leo is forced to leave Chris on the bed while he attempts to get the sisters' help once more. He manages to break the spell on them and Paige orbs home to watch Chris. However, in this 'too good' world, Chris is still wanted for stealing a car so the police show up to arrest him. Paige refuses to hand him over but the police inevitably find Chris laying on the bed. Paige calls desperately for Leo and when he finally shows up, the police are leaving. Darryl says he's 'sorry' before they all leave. The police didn't have to do anything to Chris and that could only mean bad news. Leo rushes to Chris's side and pets his hair, telling him to hang on and not to give up. Chris mutters, "You, too," with a pained look on his face before letting out his last breath. Leo begins to plead in whispers for him not to die but Chris vanishes, right in Leo's arms. Leo is completely devastated by his death and takes out his anger on the attic before going after Gideon. Leo completes Chris' mission and kills Gideon. This resulting in the rescue of Wyatt before the trauma can drive him insane and turn him evil. This, in turn, changes the future and keeps Wyatt good. It also results in Piper not getting killed when Chris is 14, Bianca not dying, and The Charmed Ones still being alive in Chris's future. Leo then orbs to the hospital with Wyatt in tow and meets Piper who had just given birth to Chris. Good Future In 2006, Chris once again arrives from the future, this time with a good, older Wyatt in tow, because young Wyatt's powers were taken from him by the The Hollow, rendering future Wyatt powerless. They cast a spell to find out when they were lost, and were automatically taken 20 years back into the past. To find out more about what happened to little Wyatt, the future brothers went to talk to their grandfather, Victor. In the end, Wyatt's powers were restored. Chris and Wyatt share a lovely moment with their family before returning to their time line. This point is left ambiguous but it seems as though Chris retains his memory of the alternate evil future and everything from the last time he was here, though it's unknown how. This is suggested by his familiarity with Grams while Wyatt was shocked to meet her in person, and by the fact that he called Phoebe by name rather than "Aunt Phoebe." In the end, we see Chris and his brother in the future working on a potion with the Book of Shadows laying aloft the table top continuing the destiny set forth by their parents. Powers and Abilities As well as being able to cast spells, make potions, scry for lost objects and people, Wyatt also has the abilities of: *'Telekinesis': The ability to move objects and beings with the mind. It can be channeled through the eyes and the hands. Chris used this power more than the orbed based version. **'Crushing': The ability to create a force around an object, squashing it as a result. *'Telekinetic Orbing': The ability to move and teleport objects, with the mind, through use of orbs. **'Remote Orbing': The ability to orb other people from one place to another without touching them. **'Teleportation Manipulation': The ability to manipulate or stop the teleportation of others. Whitelighter Powers: *'Orbing:' The ability to teleport with the use of orbs. *'Healing:' The ability to heal wounds. *'Sensing:' The ability to locate and find his charges. *'Photokinesis:' The ability to create and manipulate light and orbs. *'Cloaking:' The ability to hide his charges from magical detection. *'Omnilingualism:' The ability to understand, speak, and read any language. Romantic life Bianca Phoenix